Wong-Chu
Wong-Chu is a fictional character, a freedom fighter. History Wong-Chu once served as a commander for the Vietnamese congress during the Vietnam War. At the start of the story, he was shown offering to free the village if he could be beaten in wrestling When a reckless American contingent triggered a booby trap in the Vietnamese jungles while testing a new weapon, one of Wong-Chu's commanders found a survivor in the form of Tony Stark. Wong-Chu reviewed the unconscious civilian's papers and learned that Stark was a famous weapons inventor. Wong Chu's assistant Hsaio informed him that the shrapnel in Stark's heart should kill him within the week. Wong-Chu tried to capitalize on this by telling Stark that he was dying and that, if he created a powerful new weapon for him'','' then his surgeons would save him. Stark realized that Wong-Chu was lying, thinking that if they could have removed the shrapnel then they would have done it then so that Stark might live long enough to continue to develop weapons for them. Hoping that his last act would be to defeat Wong-Chu, Stark pretended to agree. Wong-Chu then supplied whatever tools and scrap iron Stark might require, and eventually lent the American the assistance of his own manservant, Ho Yinsen, a once highly respected and brilliant Nobel laureate physicist. Tony and Yinsen needed six days to complete the weapon Stark was building, the very first suit of Iron Man's armor. On the seventh day, the two finished the Iron Man armor just as Stark's condition became critical, and he could no longer stand. Stark was no sooner outfitted in his new armor for the first time and beginning to recharge it than the alarm they had installed earlier in the week went off, warning them that Wong-Chu was approaching. Yinsen ran outside, distracting the guards long enough to give Iron Man time to charge his armor. Wong-Chu killed Yinsen as Iron Man finished charging his armor, but failed to notice that Stark was in the Iron Man armor, and hiding on the ceiling. He finds that it is very difficult to defeat Iron Man. Wong-Chu then tried to escape Iron Man and kill the prisoners. But instead, he was killed in an ammo dump explosion that Iron Man caused. Wong-Chu had never been his own boss, but instead had been a pawn of Mandarin.It is revealed that Wong-Chu survived the munitions shed explosion and that Yinsen's brain was preserved alive, salvaged by an interdimensional merchant called Doctor Midas. Doctor Midas sold Yinsen's brain in an auction to Wong-Chu. Iron Man helps the Sons of Yinsen defeat Wong-Chu where Wong-Chu is beheaded by one of the Sons of Yinsen. Iron Man recovered Yinsen's brain after that.Wong-Chu's brain was resurrected and placed in a robotic body, known as Titanium Man. Appearances He first appeared in the comic book series of Tales of Suspense #39 (March, 1963) and his appearance of death was in Iron Man Annual#2000 (October, 2000). He has also appeared in the film The Invincible Iron Man. Powers and Abilities Wong-Chu possessed no super-human powers. He was a highly skilled martial artist, mainly wrestling.